MIHigh - Mission Impossible
by Ch0c0late-Cream
Summary: Takes place after M.I.High. Daisy and Blane have been working together for several years, fighting crime and saving the world together. However when a particularly dangerous mission presents it's self and the team is brought back together (Rose included) will Daisy and Blane stop fighting their attraction to one another or will they lose each other forever?
1. Chapter 1

Daisy opened her eyes, head pounding. She was struggling to remember what had happened the night before. Groggily she pulled her plush duvet off her slim body and staggered to the bathroom. Staring at her reflection in her wall length mirror she really wished she had stayed in bed. Her eyes were bloodshot, yesterday's makeup smudged under her eyes. Splashing some water on her ashen face Daisy was suddenly hit with a flashback of last night.

_After the successful mission, saving the Prime Minister from becoming mutant dog food, her parter Blane had persuaded her to go celebrate by having a drink. Looking into his chocolate eyes Daisy lost the will to say no. So to the pub they went. _

Groaning at her stupidity and lack of self control, she poured herself an extra large cup of coffee, black, to try and get rid of her hangover. A loud moaning sound coming from the couch caused her to jump and spill boiling hot coffee on her hand. A looming black figure heaved themselves from the couch and approached Daisy.

"Blane!" she shrieked, "what the hell are you doing here? I thought you went home after dropping me off."

Looking at her incredulously Blane shrugged his shoulders saying "I was drunk. I wasn't going to drive home. Plus you were in a bad state, what if I had gone home and you'd hurt yourself?"

Touched Daisy gave him a brief smile before resuming her stony glare. "As sweet as that is did you have to scare the crap out of me?"

"No, that was just the fun part" Daisy wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

"Asshole."

"So no thank you Blane for looking out for me?"

"Why would I do that? You're in my apartment. It's a violation of privacy!"

"Oh come on Daisy! It's not like I haven't stayed over before." Snapped Blane.

Blushing to her roots Daisy was pulled back to that night like she had been at least once a day since it had happened.

_"__Do you want to come inside?" Daisy said seductively, looking up through her eyelashes into Blane's eyes. _

_"__Do you want me to?"_

_Biting on her bottom lip at the sound of his sexy voice Daisy realised just how drunk she was. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you here. You know that."_

_It was true. Daisy was a secretive and closed off person, mainly due to her parents, she only let someone in if they meant a lot to her and Blane meant the most by far. _

_"__Well then who am I to say no?"_

_They had started out just chatting, talking about past missions when they were still in M. . _

_"__Do you remember Irena?" Blane asked, testing the waters, he knew Daisy was touchy about her._

_"__What you mean evil spy plane bitch? Of course I remember her. She was so trying to get it on with you."_

_"__If I remember correctly you were really jealous that day."_

_"__Who me? Jealous! Are you mad?"_

_"__No need to get defensive Daisy. It's okay you know"_

_"__I was NOT jealous."_

_"__If you say so."_

_The next hour passed quickly, the steady flow of conversation and drinks lowering Daisy's internal barricades. Looking over at the clock she was surprised to find that it was past midnight._

_"__Oh my God. It's so late! I have to be up really early tomorrow to go on a new mission."_

_"__I better go then. It was great to talk Daisy. We should do it more often."  
But Daisy didn't want Blane to go._

_"__Hey, do you want to get away from me or something. You're leaving so quickly!"  
"Of course I don't want to go."  
Daisy knew she was going to regret what she was about to say. "Stay Blane."_

_Blane halted halfway towards the front door. "You really want me to stay?"_

_"__Why wouldn't I"_

_"__Because I don't see a second bed anywhere and you have to be up early tomorrow."_

_"__I want you to stay Blane."  
Blane's heart swelled at these words but his stubborn pride stopped him from running over there and taking the girl of his dreams in his arms. "Why?"_

_"__Because you were right, I was jealous. And because I've never met anyone who makes me feel the way you d-" Daisy was cut off mid sentence by Blane's lips crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss. Pulling back Daisy began, "Blane I want you, don't sto-" she never finished what she was saying as Blane, who's lips were still locked on hers carried her to the bedroom._

"Daisy…" As if being woken up from a deep sleep Daisy blinked and her eyes focused on the scene before her. Blane in her living room, her face flushed from the memory of their night together.


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Daisy…" As if being woken up from a deep sleep Daisy blinked and her eyes focused on the scene before her. Blane in her living room, her face flushed from the memory of their night together. _

"I've told you this before! I was drunk and it was a mistake. You know as well as I do that we would not go well together."

Sighing, Blane impatiently ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know that! You just keep telling me that. We have been saving the world _together_ for years now. If we can do that as a pair, we can do other things too."

Shaking her head sadly Daisy had tears in her eyes as she said, "we won't work Blane. Now get out of my flat."

Dejected and miserable, Daisy watched as Blane turned and sulkily walked to the door. Opening it, he paused and she wondered whether he might change his mind and fight for her. Staring at her over his shoulder Blane whispered "we sure as hell won't work well now, will we Daisy?"

Staring at the floor, she waited until she heard the front door slam to finally let the tears come.

At around midday, Daisy was just settling down to have lunch. Reaching for her sandwich, she was about to take an eager bite when her pen communicator started ringing. Rolling her eyes, Daisy smirked at her boss' impeccable timing. She always seemed to pick the most annoying moments to call on Daisy.

"Yes mam?" Daisy said as she clicked the top of the biro to accept the call.

"Daisy get to HQ immediately. I have an urgent mission for you and Blane, which I need to give to you in person."

"Understood mam. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Be prompt" Said the head of M.I.9 sharply, ending the call.

Standing up, Daisy took her plate back to the kitchen, making sure to take her sandwich to eat on the way. Who knows when the briefing would end?

Grabbing her leather jacket and keys on the way out, Daisy slammed the door behind her, being sure to activate the intruder alarm. Heading out into the bright street, she walked swiftly to the underground station, located only a few blocks from her apartment.

Slipping into the crowd of people, Daisy felt inconspicuous as she shuffled along, delayed by the large mass of bodies. Looking left and right to be sure she was not being followed, Daisy turned a corner. Ahead was a door with the words "DO NOT ENTER. RESTRICTED PERSONNEL ONLY." Glancing at the sign with a smug smile on her face, Daisy twisted the door handle anticlockwise and placed her thumb on the scanner that popped out from behind a tile. Within seconds she was through the door and into the secret M.I.9 base.

Making her way towards the briefing room Daisy wondered what mission would be so important that the Head of M.I.9 felt she needed to be present for the briefing.

Finally she arrived at the door and scanned her finger again in order to access the room. Upon entering the room Daisy heard a feminine voice say "Tut, tut, Daisy. It took you five minutes and 30 seconds. I thought Lenny taught us better than that."

Squinting into the dark corner of the room where the voice came from, Daisy couldn't believe her eyes when a petite girl with dark skin, her hair pulled back into a high messy ponytail stepped into the light. Clad all in leather, it took several seconds for her to make the connection between this woman the geeky girl she used to know.

"Rose!" Squealed Daisy, pulling the girl into a tight embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Rose!" Squealed Daisy, pulling the girl into a tight embrace._

Grinning at each other like two school children, the girls were obviously happy at being reunited.

"How are you Rose? I haven't seen you for years!" Daisy said, talking at a mile a minute.

"I've been doing this and that. After you guys left M. , I started doing more fieldwork so I can officially teach agents in training and I've been doing my second Masters degree in Physics at Cambridge. So I've been kinda busy." Rose smiled. "I also have some huge news! After you guys left, Kevin, or as you know him, the Worm, started working with M.I.9. We've been going out for three years and, well he proposed!" Holding up her left hand, Rose proudly showed off the huge diamond ring which sat perfectly on her left hand.

Daisy was so happy for Rose and began to jump up and down, squeals of pure joy erupting from her. It was such a happy and contagious sound that after a few seconds Rose joined in on the traditional girly way of showing absolute contentment.

"That is amazing Rose. I can tell you are truly happy, you're glowing. If only I could find someone who made me feel that way." Daisy said longingly.

"So you and Blane…" Rose began tentatively, she knew that they had both had feelings for one another for a long time.

"Once, but it was only one night. It was over before it began really." Daisy said quickly.

Rose was disappointed. Her two best friends were hopelessly in love with each other but were too stubborn to admit it. Not to mention that their endless bickering drove her insane. "Well if you're sure that's what you want Daisy, then I'm happy for you" Rose smiled at her friend.

The briefing room door swung open, filling the dimly lit room with bright light. Two figures stood in the doorway, one male, one female. Stepping further into the room, their faces became clearer.

"Blane! I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" Rose said, joyously throwing her arms around him.

"I'm good Rose. I missed you geek, you don't even know how much." Blane looked down at Rose, a big grin on his face.

Scowling, Rose pulled back and punched him softly on the arm. "Don't call me geek!"

Holding his hands up in surrender, Blane slowly backed away.

A loud, over exaggerated cough from the fourth member of the party caused all three agents to jump in surprise.

"I'm glad to see that you are all excited to be here." The Head of M.I.9 said sarcastically. "Now, back to this mission." Pointing at the large computer screens covering one of the walls of the room, several sets of blueprints appeared on screen.

"What _are_ those?" Daisy asked, eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

"Those are the blueprints to a secure S.K.U.L prison. Several of our agents were captured yesterday. Their recovery is most important, they know a lot of Government secrets."

"What were they even doing looking into S.K.U.L? They are no longer a security threat. The Grand Master has been in an M.I.9 cell for years."

"We received an anonymous tip that they were planning a comeback into the criminal business. Our investigations proved this and we were getting closer to discovering their plan…"

"Until the agents were captured." Rose finished, looking at the Head of M.I.9 for confirmation.

"Correct. We need to recover the agents before S.K.U.L get too much information out of them. Rose, despite being trained as a field agent, we will need you here directing them in the right direction and getting them into the building."

Nodding, Rose agreed that she felt she could do more good at a computer than in the field. After all Blane and Daisy were perfectly capable in the field.

"What gadgets do we get?" Daisy asked eagerly, gadgets were always her favourite part of any mission.

Opening the small brief case she was carrying, the Head of M.I.9 pulled out two black boxes.

"Be careful. These are very dangerous explosives. Do not be deceived by their size, they create a large explosion."

Opening the box, Daisy was surprised to see a gorgeous Armani watch sitting delicately in the box.

"Are you sure these are the right boxes?" She asked, her eyebrows knit in confusion. She reached out a finger, almost touching the shiny metal, when the lid was suddenly snapped shut. "Hey! That could have trapped my finger."

"Do not touch that! It is activated on contact."

Handing the box back to Daisy, the Head of M.I.9 removed a pair of contact lenses. Handing them to Blane she said, "These are x-ray contacts. Put them on and blink three times in a second and you will be able to see through four feet of concrete."

Blane was thrilled. "These can see through anything right?" Blane inquired. "Like through clothing?" The Head of M.I.9 nodded, slightly confused. Glancing slyly at Daisy, Blane whispered to her. "This should be fun. You wearing sexy underwear?"

If looks could kill, the glare Daisy was directing at Blane would have caused him to drop dead on the spot.

"Agents, concentrate on the mission." The Head of M.I.9 snapped, growing more impatient by the second. "The S.K.U.L prison is located at a warehouse in Greenwich. I will send the location to your spy pods. Now get going."

Picking up their gadgets Daisy and Blane hurried out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Running through the deserted streets towards the warehouse, Daisy had never felt so alive. She was dressed in sleek leather trousers, the pockets sealed with large silver zips. The ripped sleeves on her loose fitting black button down shirt made her feel badass and her messy fishtail plait completed the look. Not to mention the sexy spy jogging beside her, barely out of breath.

Slowing to a walk, the spies glanced at their maps. Checking the street sign Daisy let out an annoyed sigh.

"Blane," she grumbled, looking at her partner. "We're supposed to be on Spring Lane, _not _String Lane."

"What?"

"You've taken us the wrong way! Why did I leave the navigating to you again?"

"We're only a few streets over. No need to overreact!" Blane snapped, scowling at Daisy's retreating back.

"I am not overreacting! This is an important mission. If this doesn't go well, we could get fired!" Daisy yelled, startling a slightly scared Blane.

"What is your problem Daisy?" Blane asked cautiously.

"Listen carefully Blane. If you mess this mission up, know this, I will not let you take me down with you."

Blane watched as Daisy stomped over to the street sign and started plotting a new course to Spring Lane.

A few minutes later the two spies found themselves quite cramped. In order to avoid the security guards patrolling the perimeter of the building, Daisy and Blane had thrown themselves between the wall surrounding the building and a metal shed.

Daisy could feel every inch of Blane pressing up against her back, the sensations making her shiver.

"Are you cold, Daisy?" Blane asked, smirking - he knew the actual reason behind her shudders.

"Shut it, Blane. We need to be quiet while we figure out a way to get into the building." Daisy snapped.

"Well, we could always use x-ray contacts and see if there are any weak points we could blow up with our watches."

Furrowing her brow, Daisy thought for a moment. "Thats actually a brilliant idea, Blane. Just one problem. Won't that make a whole load of noise?"

"I guess we'll just have to be quick then. Unless you can think of another idea?"

"Use the x-ray contacts to check if the coast is clear, then give me a boost. I'll use my pulley belt to bring you up with me."

"You still have that thing? We used it in M. !"

"You never know when you'll need to climb a high wall."

Blane gave her his signature grin and Daisy felt her heart flutter in her chest. "You're really smart, you know that, right?"

"Just put your contacts on doofus." Daisy pretended to give him a stern look, but ended up grinning back.

Two minutes later Daisy was precariously balanced on top of the ten foot wall, staring down at Blane.

"I'm going to wrap this around some scrap metal, then throw the end down to you so you can pull yourself up."

Daisy unhooked the centre of her belt and began to pull the wire out.

After securing the end on a spike poking from the top of the wall, she threw the rest of the wire down to Blane.

As he heaved himself up the wall, Daisy could see the muscles in his arm flex from beneath his long-sleeved t-shirt.

Soon he joined her on top of the wall.

"So? What now?" Blane asked Daisy.

"We either need to lower ourselves down, or find something to jump onto."

"What about that roof over there?" Daisy looked to where Blane was pointing and paled. That was a long jump and a ten foot fall if she missed.

"I don't know whether I can jump that far Blane." Daisy murmured, embarrassed.

"I'll jump first and catch you if you fall, okay?"

Biting her lip, Daisy felt hesitant. It was a long way down.

"Do you trust me, Daisy?" Blane asked, holding his hand out to her.

She was not hesitant this time. Daisy immediately placed her hand in Blane's. "Of course I trust you. You're my partner, remember?"

"Okay then. We'll jump together."

Daisy and Blane pushed off from the wall, their feet outstretched, hoping to meet the safety of the rooftop ahead. As her feet hit the roof, Daisy's hand was jolted from Blane's and she was sent sprawling across the rooftop. Sitting up, she glanced around.

Something was wrong. Where was Blane? Panic hit her like a punch to the gut. She scrambled over to where she had last seen him and peered over the edge of the roof. Hanging on to the edge of the roof by his fingertips, Blane was struggling not to fall to the concrete ground below.

Daisy grabbed onto Blane's wrists and started to pull him up. Slowly, but surely, Blane was lying on the roof once more, and he was seriously out of breath.

"So much for we won't fall." Daisy teased, trying to distract herself from the fact that everything nearly took a nasty turn.

Grimacing, Blane said, "I was just trying to get you to jump. It's not actually safe to try and jump onto a roof. We should be used to it though. We are spies after all."

"Yeah. Sorry for being a wimp."

"No worries. Blane, master of martial arts is here to help." Blane replied, winking.

Daisy giggled slightly, remembering the time she almost hit him with her laser lipstick. He had said something similar then.

'No time for laughing, Daisy.' She thought to herself. 'We have serious problems at hand.'

Shaking her head to clear all thoughts of past missions, Daisy focused all her energy on their present problem.

"So, we're in the compound. How do we get into the actual building without getting caught?" Blane asked, speaking Daisy's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_"__So, we're in the compound. How do we get into the actual building without getting caught?" Blane asked, speaking Daisy's mind. _

From their concealed position, Daisy scanned the outside of the warehouse, searching for a weak spot.

"There's no way for us to break into the building. It's too well protected." Daisy sighed, the heaviness of defeat weighing her body down.

"We need to come up with another plan then." Blane said.

Peering over the lip of the roof to try and find a weapon to use, Daisy spotted a very simple way into the building.

"Blane, it's so lucky you saw this building. Honestly, you'd think it was fate."

Shooting a confused look her way, Blane asked, "Why?"

Grinning, she replied, "Because this is where the S.K.U.L uniforms are kept."

Having changed into the dark grey S.K.U.L uniforms (that Daisy informed Blane were "so last season") and black balaclavas the pair awaited an opportunity to enter the building.

For what seemed like hours Daisy and Blane crouched, hidden by some bushes, bickering about the details of the plan for when they finally entered the S.K.U.L base.

Finally Blane caught sight of a group of large black vans heading for the building.

"Daisy, look! We could try and catch a ride on a van. They're obviously well known by S.K.U.L, they're not even stopping them for security checks." Blane whispered, glad that their mission could continue.

Giving him a grin, Daisy signalled for them to run towards the van. They both jumped on, grabbing hold of two bars that protruded from the back. They made sure to angle themselves away from the rear-view mirror on the car, afraid that being spotted would land them in a cold S.K.U.L. cell.

Suddenly the van jolted to a holt and the spies tensed, afraid they had been discovered. However, after a few seconds a piercing metallic screech was heard and the van was moving forward once again.

A shadow descended overhead and the air grew chilly, sending goosebumps down Daisy's arms. The van had entered an outbuilding they had seen, attached to the far left of the warehouse. As the van slowed to a stop the spies jumped off and hid underneath, waiting for the guards patrolling to leave with whatever cargo the van contained.

As the footsteps and shouting of the guards dimmed, Blane dared to peek out from underneath the van.

"Daisy, the coast is clear." Blane sighed with relief.

Crawling out from the cramped underbelly of the car, Daisy brushed the dirt from her top and looked around the outbuilding. The building was dark and huge. Crates of boxes at least ten foot high lined the walls making the large space seem cramped.

"Daisy, this way," Blane whispered, gesturing to the metal door at the top of a flight of wooden stairs. "Careful, the stairs look old. They might collapse so tread lightly."

The door opened onto a dark corridor. At one end, a set of stairs led down into what was presumably a basement. At the other, a door that led to God knows where.

"Well," Blane murmured, turning to Daisy. "Shall we take one end each?"

Resting her hands on her hips Daisy smirked. "Do you want me to go downstairs? I know you're afraid of basements."

Flushing with embarrassment, Blane smiled sarcastically. "Whatever you want Daisy." He turned and began walking down the corridor towards the door.

"Blane." Daisy grabbed his arm. "Keep on comms okay? And don't do anything stupid."

Caressing her face, Blane gave a small smile. "I promise, Daisy." Then, dropping his hand to his side he turned away from her and walked away from her feeling like he was leaving his heart behind with every step.

Watching him walk away, Daisy wanted to call out to him. Shaking off the sinking feeling in her stomach, she gathered her wits and prepared herself for what she might find down the stairs.


End file.
